


Give me love

by demonesque



Series: Siren x Magneto one Shots [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherhood of Mutants, Drinking, Erik Being Cocky, Erik You Slut, Gen, Mutant Powers, No Lube, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Whiskey & Scotch, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonesque/pseuds/demonesque
Summary: Erik recruited a new member for the brotherhood - a young woman with an incredible voice.But when the two of them are home alone one night things take a very different direction than they expected.





	Give me love

It has been weeks since Erik Lehnsherr convinced Laura Graham, a mutant also known as Siren, to join the brotherhood and become his right hand.  
But today was somehow different even though he couldn't really tell why. Maybe it was because Raven decided to ignore him for no good reason.  
But he wasn't sure about that.  
He was sitting in front of the fireplace and stared into the flames while his mind wandered off. And somehow it wandered to Laura and how she seemed to be just like him in one way or another, even though he couldn't really explain how he knew that.  
And he on the other hand was unable to explain what exactly fascinated him so much about her.  
Maybe it was her unique mutation which gave her the ability to manipulate others with her voice, maybe it was the way she moved when she was training with Raven and how every movement of her seemed to flow perfectly or it was everything.  
Even just thinking about her made his body tense and he pressed his lips together, trying to banish her from his thoughts.  
Erik took another sip of whiskey as he stared back into the flames of the fireplace while his mind wandered back to Laura and her fascinating beauty.  
It was a specific picture that he had in the back of his mind which consisted of her in her short, black nightgown with lace trimming, her long blonde hair flowing over her back and her skin looking so fresh and soft that every part of him wanted to touch her.  
It wasn't too long ago that he saw her like this, maybe a week ago, when he woke up from a nightmare and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and there she saw her but he somehow wasn't able to say a single vow which was rather unusual for him.  
It was a knock at the door that awakened him from his thoughts and with a few long steps he reached the door to his bedroom and opened it.  
For a short matter of time he felt like he was unable to breathe as he realized that Laura was actually standing right in front of him with a little smile on her pink lips. She seemed nervous, playing with her blonde hair while she looked to the floor.  
"Laura? What do you want?" Erik asked the blonde mutant and looked at her patiently as he waited for an answer.  
She once again looked stunning, the long hair slightly curled while wearing a dark red satin dress with black heels.  
"Everybody else is gone for the evening and I thought that you would enjoy a little company."  
He knew that she was telling the truth because even though she could manipulate people by using her voice, she was a horrible liar otherwise.  
Erik felt a little smile on his lips as he stepped to the side and gestured her to come into his room.  
Slowly but surely Laura entered it, her eyes wandering across the room in amazement before she set down in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace.  
Quickly Erik grabbed two glasses of whiskey and handed one to her before he sat down. The mutant didn't mean to stare at her but her beauty made it hard not to.  
Her dress exposed parts of her upper thighs, making her legs appear even longer than they already were. The red dress was also hugging her curves perfectly and giving her the appearance of a beautiful goddess.  
And even though it was subtle, he noticed that she was also checking him out and definitely liked what she saw.  
Erik wore a dark grey button down shirt with black pants, making him appear sleek and elegant but the biggest turn on for Laura was the contrast between his dark clothes and his light grey eyes.  
The two of them went quiet while drinking their whiskey and the silence that ensured between them got more uncomfortable with every minute that passed.  
But in the end it was Erik who decided to say something as he was really curious about Laura's reasons to actually join the brotherhood.  
"What exactly was it that made you join us?", he wanted to know and saw that she was biting her lip before she answered his question.  
"Let's just say that I am tired of hiding and want to life the best life possible" the blonde woman explained, a slight smirk on her lips as she drank the last sip of her whiskey.  
"Understandable. And it's quite a shame that such a beautiful being like you had to hide her true nature for so long"  
Eriks words were flirty but also serious at the same time as he found her to be one the most interesting mutants he had encountered since the brotherhood was founded.  
Her voice gave her the ability to manipulate humans to do whatever she wanted them to do and tell her everything she wanted to know, making her a incredible spy.  
"But there are other woman that are so much more interesting than I am. Emma for example. Or Mystique", she said, trying not to blush because she felt like Erik was just trying to make her feel better about herself.  
She knew that he knew the truth about her. He knew that she was raped by her uncle when she was 15 and ran away a few months later after she killed him. He also knew that she finished school while basically being homeless.  
But still... she somehow survived.  
"You are just as remarkable as Emma and Mystique but just in a different way. Your voice has to be one the most powerful ones to ever exist. I saw what you are capable off, Laura" he reassured her and she couldn't help but laugh a bit.  
"You mean that one time I screamed so hard that that one dude is now deaf? Or that time I almost manipulated that man into jumping from a bridge? Very remarkable" she joked, taking a sip from her whiskey while looking at Erik.  
The older mutant was shaking his head as he also couldn't help but smile.  
"You were defending yourself, Laura. You saved people like us. When you joined us you knew that it would sometimes take rather extreme measurements to save others like us but you agreed. And even if you act like you are guilty right now, I can't see even a hint of guilt in your eyes" he replied and Laura smiled while looking into the flames of the fireplace.  
"Maybe you are right because I don't feel guilt. I didn't guilt when I did these things but I also didn't feel guilt when I killed my uncle for what he did to me" the blonde woman admitted, throwing her long blonde hair over her shoulder while crossing her legs again and smirking at Erik.  
He smirked back, taking a sip of his whiskey and leaning back in his chair.  
"Because there is nothing to be guilty about, dear", he replied and felt her eyes wander across his body once more.  
Her glance caught his, leading her to tilting her head slightly before she got up and started to wander through the room, carefully touching the statues and pictures.  
Curious about her Erik got up too, following her as she stood in front of the painting that was on the wall across from his bed.  
He stood behind her, only a few inches between their bodies as she studied it fascinated and with a little smile on her full, red lips.  
"I must admit... I have never seen such a masterpiece" the blond woman said, turning around so that her face was almost touching his.  
Up close Erik could now see her blushing and trying to look into his eyes which seemed to be rather hard for her as her glance constantly wandered down to his lips.  
He smirked as she thought to himself that whatever was going to happen sooner or later would be a mistake.  
After all, she was 22, ten years younger than him, even younger than Raven. But still the attraction between the two of them was undeniable as they stood so close to each other, faces only millimetres Sparta from each other.  
"What would you say about a dance, dear?" Erik asked her, smiling and Laura smiled back while softly touching his face.  
"It would be a pleasure, Erik" she replied as she once again bit down on her lip, her blue eyes meeting his own as he started to smile too while softly touching her hair.  
-  
A few minutes later the two of them were dancing while quiet music played in the background.  
His hand was laying on her hip while holding her other hand carefully like she was a porcelain figure that could break at any given moment.  
Her other hand was laying on his shoulder and the two of them were still rather close to each other, the tension between them undeniable as they danced.  
And yet no one dared to say a single word, word as both of them were scared that they might destroy the beauty of this moment without really realizing it.  
So they preferred to stay quiet for now and just enjoy themselves and the music that was playing in the background.  
Laura couldn't help but look at him from time to time, admiring his beauty.  
That beautiful jawline, those storm grey eyes that always looked kinda worried, that dark blonde hair that had a slightly reddish tint to it and that muscular body.... she felt like she was looking at a renaissance painting whenever she looked at him.  
And whenever he was about to catch her looking at him, she quickly turned her glance away and her face turned red like a tomato.  
Laura thought that Erik wouldn't notice her looking at him but he did. And he thought it was adorable that she was so shy about it since it was pretty obvious what was happening here.  
The tension was undeniable and Erik knew that he wanted her, even if it was just for this one night.  
And judging from the way she looked at him... she wanted him too.  
Even though she probably wouldn't like to admit it.  
-  
A few minutes passed until Erik finally decided to say something, so the two of them stopped dancing and he looked her right in the eye, causing Laura to blush a little.  
"I want you. All of you even if it's just for tonight" he whispered in her ear and Laura could feel a shiver running down her spine as she felt his hot breath against the sensitive skin of her neck.  
"I want you too" was all Laura was able to reply as her voice was shaking in excitement and she tried to proceed what exactly was happening right now.  
"Good"  
Erik smirked at her as he used the hand on her hip to pull her closer to him, softly grabbing her butt and letting his eyes wander across her body, wondering what was hiding underneath this beautiful dress.  
Laura wanted to ask him something but in the moment in which he pressed his lips onto hers all of it was forgotten and all she could do was kissing him back and burying her long fingers in his hair as she pulled him down a bit.  
Quickly, Eriks second hand also wandered down to her hips and he quickly picked her up without any struggle.  
All she did was letting out a little cry of surprise as she wrapped her legs around his waist and still kissed him while trying to get rid of his jacket with just one hand, which proved to be a lot more difficult than expected.  
Another cry of surprise left her lips when she felt her back hitting the wall and Eriks hand wandering up her thigh as he was kissing her neck, causing her to whimper in lust as she closed her eyes.  
It was true that she has had sex before but nothing felt even remotely close to what she was experiencing right now and she knew, that this was only the beginning of it.  
Erik was definitely a skilled lover and the way he was touching her right now caused a familiar wetness to grow between her legs as she finally got rid of that jacket of his and starred to open the buttons of his shirt one by one and letting her nails wander across his chest.  
This caused Erik to whimper a little and she couldn't help but smirk as he pressed his forehead against hers, their breath being pretty heavy as their eyes were locked with each other.  
This only lasted for a few seconds because suddenly Erik picked Laura up again and carried her over to the bed, doing so while also getting her out of her dress and throwing it onto the floor.  
Laura blushed a little as she was now on my wearing her underwear but judging by the list in the eyes of Erik he seemed to like it.  
He licked his lips as he finally got rid of his shirt, exposing his perfectly sculpted chest to Laura who quickly pulled him down in order to kiss him once again.  
This kiss was way more passionate and demanding than the one before it and Laura ran her fingers down his back, causing Erik to breath heavily and her to giggle a little.  
But her giggle quickly turned into a little moan as Erik let his hand wander in between her legs, running his thumb up and down her inner thigh and smirking at her.  
"I am all yours for tonight" Laura said to him, her voice heavy, causing Erik to smirk at her once again.  
"Good" was all the older mutant replied as he started to kiss her neck, causing shivers to run down her spine as she arched her back a little and ran her fingernails over his back, feeling every muscle and even every scar on it.  
She never imagined something like this to happen between the two of them since Erik always acted rather cold and distant, even with Raven, who was his supposed lover.  
He built up walls around him, so high that no one was able to reach him.  
And yet here the two of them were, holding onto each other like their lives depended on it.  
Laura moaned softly as Erik's kisses wandered from her neck down to her boobs and back up again while he skilfully opened her bra.  
She quickly helped him to remove it and couldn't help but let out a small sound of surprise when she suddenly felt one of his hands massaging one of her breasts.  
His fingers softly tucked at her now hardened nipples, causing her to whimper softly as she felt a familiar wetness grow between her thighs.  
Laura carefully caressed his chest and couldn't help herself but scratching him slightly, causing Erik to growl and look at her.  
Something about his glance drove her wild without really realizing it as he pulled her closer to him, his hands resting on her hips.  
Laura giggled a bit as he turned the two of them around, causing her to sit on top of him as he laid back and looked at the almost naked beauty on top of him.  
She could feel him getting an obvious boner, leading her to softly moving her hips back and forth, which resulted in soft moans from Erik, who closed his eyes in pleasure.  
It was impossible to remember at which point she took his pants off but all that mattered right now was that they were gone and the two of them were left in nothing more than their underwear.  
And it felt good, Laura thought to herself as she ran her fingernails over his chest again, feeling every muscle.  
"I never thought this would happen" the blonde woman admitted as she leaned down towards him, her breath a lot heavier because of the arousal.  
"Me neither. But I am glad this is happening" Erik replied, opening his eyes and pulling her down towards him until her lips were almost touching his.  
It was pure desire that was burning in his eyes, Laura thought to herself as her glance wandered from his eyes to his lips and then back up again.  
There was no way to deny that they wanted each other desperately.  
Another shiver ran down her spine as she felt his hands wander down her sides until his thumbs were hooked under the trim of her black panties.  
"May I?" he wanted to know and Laura nodded, her breath still heavy, before lifting up her butt a bit and letting him get rid of her panties.  
Lazra wasn't able to talk properly speak so she just nodded as another shiver ran down down her spine as soon as she realized that she was now fully naked in front of Erik, who was one of the most powerful mutants she ever met. It was still a mystery to her why, but for some reason he wanted her and only her in this moment, even though she felt like she was just another pretty face among the brotherhood.  
She felt like her powers were rather boring in comparison with someone like Emma or even Mystique and that she couldn't contribute too much despite being a somewhat decent spy at times.

But none of this bothered erik right now.  
He wanted her and that was all he could think about right now as she sat there, naked on his lap, seriously blushing and looking an awful lot shier than he ever experienced her.  
Laura wasn’t able to look him in the eye without blushing even more, even though she wasn’t exactly sure why this was the case. After all she knew that she had a fantastic body and no reason to be ashamed of it.  
And yet there was something about this entire situation that made her feel more vulnerable than ever before. 

Softly Erik stroked her hips and thighs, smiling at her as she blushed again when he suddenly laid one hand around her neck and pulled her down towards him.  
Their faces were extremely close to each other and Erik could feel her breath on his skin and hear her heartbeat which was a lot louder than it normally was.  
For a moment he just looked at her, admiring her beauty and softly stroking the blonde hair out of her face while gently holding her with his free hand.

“Don’t be shy, darling. You are a beautiful woman and you know that as well as I do” he whispered and Laura couldn’t help but laugh a little, her breath softly stroking over Eriks’ face as he looked at her with a questioning look on his face.  
“I still feel like all of this is nothing more than dream. It feels like I am gonna wake up at any given moment to realize that I am still stuck in this fucking bar in Vegas where man grope my ass and whistle after me. All of this...this is too good to be true. Especially this right here” she admitted and Erik looked at her, tilting his head his head a little.  
Laura wanted to start talking again but this time Erim stopped her and wanted to prove to her that she had no reason to be scared and that everything she was experiencing right now was really real.

Quickly the older mutant turned the two of them around so that he was no on top of her, hovering only a few inches over her beautiful naked body, causing both of them to breath heavily.  
“This isn’t a dream, Laura. You are where you belong and tonight you are mine” he said, his voice husky as he looked into her blue eyes before kissing her.  
The kiss was demanding and Erik could feel her nails dragging over his back as his obvious boner got even harder.  
He groaned softly and let one hand wander up and down her thighs, only to realize that Laura was already soaking wet, causing him to smirk into the kiss before pulling away a bit.  
“Already so wet, little bird?” he asked her and once again she blushed before smirking too and softly stroking his dick through his boxers.  
“Already so hard and we haven’t even really started yet” the blonde woman replied as she started to take his boxers off while still looking him in the eyes and smirking while Erik felt like that woman in front of him was completely different from the one who was just sitting on his lap, doubting everything- including herself.

She continued to stroke him, causing Erik to moan as his fingers started to rub her clit softly, causing her to moan too and becoming a shaking mess underneath him. But she was a beautiful mess, he thought to himself as he pressed his forehead against hers.

-

Their position was rather uncomfortable at first but within a matter of a few minutes everything got into the right place she Laura was sitting in front of him while slowly stroking him as he fingered her.  
The two of them were moaning into each others ears and erik could feel Laura tighten around his fingers, causing him to stop and smiles at her, tilting his head slightly.  
A whimper escaped her lips as she looked at Erik, basically begging him to continue his work as he carefully stroked her hard nipples, causing her to moan once again, but this time a bit louder.  
“Stop teasing me” she whispered, her voice shaking with Lust and tension as Erik softly pressed his finger onto her lips.  
“I do what I want. Because let's not forget… you are mine for tonight” he growled before pushing his fingers back into her, causing her to cry out in Lust as she wrapped her arms around his neck and softly moaned his name as she felt the first orgasm built up in her.

Erik could feel it too as he was kissing her neck and moaning every now and then whenever ever thighs stroked against his hard dick.  
“Come for me, princess” he whispered into her ear as he still held on to her hips and within a few seconds he could feel her melt as she was shaken by her own orgasm that caused her to tighten around him and once again scratching his back as she moaned into his ears.  
Erik enjoyed every last second about it, softly stroking her back to help her come down from her high before laying her onto the mattress and smiling.  
“And now… let's have some real fun”

-

A few minutes passed which once again consisted of the two of them trying to get the other one going again.  
Laura was still lying on the bed, holding onto the sheets as Erik teasingly stroked her entrance with the tip of his dick and smirked at her, knowing that he was driving her insane by doing that.  
He loved the way she looked right now, her eyes closed, whimpering and moaning as she was trying to not come yet again.

But he also knew when the teasing was enough and now that time had come, he thought to himself as he stopped teasing her, causing Laura to open her eyes and look at him, a questioning look on her beautiful face.  
“What's wrong?” she wanted to know and Erik just smirked, stroking up and down her upper body, feeling every bump and every imperfection of it.

“I wanna fuck you until you scream my name and can't walk straight anymore tomorrow” he explained in his husky voice and Laura felt like she was getting even wetter than she already was- if that was somehow possible.  
“Do it. Like I said… I am all yours for tonight” she replied while softly touching his muscular arms as he once again held onto her hips, this time positioning himself right before her entrance, stroking his own, big dick.  
“Good” was all he replied before slowly pushing into her, causing the two of them to moan while looking each other in the eye.

There was no way to deny that he felt amazing inside of her, his dick filling her out perfectly and the veins on it only added to the pleasure she was experiencing.  
It took Laura and Erik both a moment to get used to it but after making sure that everything was alright, Erik started to move inside of her while holding onto her hips.  
It was a beautiful sight in front of him, Laura being completely vulnerable as she moaned his name and grabbed the sheets to have at least something to hold onto.   
And if his eyes didn't trick him, which wasn't the case, he could see a little bump at her lower tummy, caused by his dick. 

After finally finding the right pace to move at, his mouth and one hand started to wander across her body while the other hand carefully lifted one of her smooth legs up and wrapped it around his waist.  
His mouth was busy sucking on one of her hard nipples as the other hand carefully stroked her blonde hair.  
Her moans were getting more and more intense and Erik knew that she wouldn't last too long anymore which lead to him kissing his way up from her nipples until his lips were lying on hers, softly biting down on her lower lip as he fastened the pace at which he was moving.  
Laura wrapped her other leg around his waist to as he used his arms to pull her closer to him, causing the two of them to be closer than they could have ever imagined to be.  
And yet here they were, Laura thought to herself as Erik picked up the pace once again and softly moaned into her ear.  
She couldn't help but moan too as she felt herself tighten around him once again and also that his dick started to twitch a little inside of her, showing her that he was about to come too.

“Come inside me” she whispered into his ear, causing Erik to stop moving and before looking at her with a raised eyebrow.  
“Are you sure?” he wanted to know and Laura nodded, knowing exactly what she was doing.  
The chances that she would become pregnant were extremely small and she loved danger so… she loved the thought about it.  
And while Erik was a bit hesitant at first, he was also very turned on by the thought of his cum filling her up and dripping out of her.

Despite that, even if she hot pregnant their child would be a supreme mutant, one of the strongest ones that ever wandered this earth.  
And he was definitely willing to risk that, he thought to himself as he started to move again at a rather fast pace.

It only took a mere seconds until Laura came for the second time, this time around his dick, causing him to come too, unable to resist the beauty of that picture right in front of him.

Laura lying there, her eyes closed, moaning and holding onto the sheets of the bed.  
For him she looked like a beautiful angel and in the end it was the thought of her carting his baby inside of her that send him over the edge, coming inside of her and filling her up completely.

 

After the two of them came down from their high, Erik pulled out and couldn't help but smile when he saw his seed dripping out of her, forming a beautiful contrast to her already light skin.  
Carefully he laid down beside her, softly stroking her face as she was still trying to catch her breath.  
She looked at him, slowly but surely realizing what exactly just happened her.  
She had amazing Sex with Magneto and something told her that this was only the first round as he pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
